Tyrosine kinases (TKs) are central regulators of signaling pathways that control differentiation, transcription, cell cycle progression, apoptosis, motility, and invasion (1). Although genetic alterations in a few TK genes have been linked to human cancer (2), most TK genes have not been directly implicated in tumorigenesis. Additionally, it is not known how many or how often members of the TK gene family are altered in any particular cancer type.